Star-Crossed Neverland
by abracadaver
Summary: Someone can have more than one true love, Regina is proof of that, but is Emma brave enough to give herself a second chance at something different? Hook is a pirate and is by no means the herione. Cursed by fate and victims of circumstance, will Hook and Emma ever become a anything more than just a kiss? Read to find out. Captain Hook/Emma Swan


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Dunno what I want to do with this, maybe it's just a one shot not sure yet, I could always write more, feedback is appreciated.

The entire island was made up of jungles, each more treacherous than the one before it, and as vast as the greenery was and the seemingly endless vines from the towering trees above, Neverland was an island more lush it's deception and evil than any realm known to the highest practitioners of magic. But this was fact; Killian Jones had known for a long time unlike his fellow travelers from the land of Storybrooke, a realm outside magic, or at least until recently.

Killian, or as he is more famously or infamously known, Captain Hook, struggled to undue the clasps on his vest, they had set camp for the night, he had found a place opposite the camp fire from the rest of the group to set his bed for the night.

It would seem the Charming family was in brighter spirits than they had been in quite some time, having finally accomplished a win of sorts by getting Neal back from the Echo Caves. Charming and Snow smiled and talked to both Emma and Neal, but the smiles never quite reached their eyes, there was too much betrayal written in Snow's face and guilt in Charming's. Snow would never have her happy ending now, it seemed impossible and Charming had betrayed her trust by deciding to not tell her that he could've died, but was this fate any better? Charming placed his hand on Snow's arm, it was a clear attempt at some sort of comfort. Snow did not pull away, but she did not fall back into his arms either, they had learned to always stay positive and preserver, perhaps it was the island but the poster children of True Love were finding it hard to see their silver linings tonight.

Despite the fact Neal had been under a sleeping curse for over 12 hours previously, he was exhausted, most likely from the mental exertion sleeping cursing tend to have on their victims. Charming and Snow had retired for the night and Regina had never rejoined them. Emma sat in front of the blazing fire before, the island, despite its initial appearance became extremely cold at night, so the fire was comforting. She glanced across the fire, Hook was leaning against a rock staring into the flickering warmth between them, he appeared lost in thought. Was he thinking about what he had admitted to her in Echo Cave? Her eyes fell to his stomach where his hand unsuccessfully fumbled with the buttons to his vest. He seemed unaware of his hand's task.

Emma knew she shouldn't, especially with the weird; would she call it a relationship?

She shouldn't go over to him, she knew she loved Neal, but it wasn't as black and white as that. There were complications now, and she had now gone through losing him twice. Sad as it is, sometimes the heart needs to move on, Neal just represented so much pain and bitterness.

Though yes, all Emma and Hook had shared was a kiss, there was this undeniable tension between the two of them, with the sly glances and furtive eyebrow conversations. And she could never admit it to her mother, she is Snow White after all, but there was a spark, in that kiss. There was this lightness that seemed to elevate her so slightly, like she was floating and the sensation of her stomach jumping while simultaneously her heart dropped to the floor.

Emma frowned, her lips curving down stopping the reminisce of that moment with the Pirate. She pushed herself up by her knee and walked around the fire to him, her high brown boots crunching the branches beneath her feet. Hook looked up at her, and a sly grin played at the corner of his mouth.

"Come back to continue that brief interlude we indulged in last night, Miss Swan?"

"Not in this lifetime, Hook."

Emma knelt down next to him, he was still leaning back against the rock, staring up into her eyes, that mischievous grin still on his face. She paused for a moment, unsure of how to proceed without enticing Hook to try and lock lips with her again. She furrowed her eyebrows and placed her hands at the top of the vest and began to unbutton.

Emma hadn't noticed but the smile disappeared from Hook's face, he seemed stunned into silence and his mouth hung open slightly taken slightly off guard by Emma's hands at his chest. When her hands stopped on his at the last button, she finally tried to sneak a glance at his face. She was expecting some dirty joke or swarthy grin to greet her. But what she saw staring back was uncertainty, whatever pretenses Hook displayed during the day, were gone.

Emma looked back down at her hands, he taken one of them in his, gently rubbing his thumb against the back of it. She didn't jerk away, she just mirrored his prior response to her, eyes wide and unaware of what the best course of action she was to take next. He brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed the back of it and instinctively she inhaled.

The next moment he was sitting up completely and her hand now laid against his chest, and his hand resting against the side of her face. Hook leaned in and pulled her face to his, they were inches from each other's lips. Emma could hear her own heartbeat in her ears and hear Hook's heavy breathing, they seemed suspended in this position.

Slowly, Hook began to lean forward and kissed her.

His hand slipped from the side of her face into her hair, he felt weak, like some sort of liquid when he kissed her. One of her hands fingered through his hair and clenching clumps of it between her fingers as they deepened the kiss.

Emma could feel herself moving forward, beginning to slide on top of him as he began to slump back onto the rock behind him, lips locked desperately to her own. Her heart was drumming, it was so loud, how had they not woken someone? Everything seemed so loud to her and her fingers where tingling, and then she broke the kiss. He made a small noise in protest, and stared up at her in a way she had never seen Hook look at anyone. He played with a lock of her long blonde hair that had fallen from behind her ear. His lips were red and his face flushed, which was a very different look to the pirate, he was disheveled and vulnerable looking.

She began to get up to go clear her head, he stopped her by lightly grabbing her wrist.

"My vest," he breathed. "There's still one button."

Emma smirked, her cheeks a warm pink hue, she knelt back down and leaned inches from his face, placing her hand on the last button and undoing it, "There." she smirked, he looked like he wanted to grab her again, his eyes staring hungrily at her lips.

"Swan-"

"No. Don't say anything, and don't follow me. I need to think and I can't do that with you around."

"As you wish."

He submitted as he watched her go, he always watched her go.


End file.
